Otras Circunstancias
by nekomimigirl
Summary: otro país, otra escuela, otra actitud, otra edad ¿vivirá el mismo amor? es mi primer fic por favor pasen y dejen su opinion
1. Prologo

prologo:

Desde que se había bajado del avión se sentía en un sueño. Era realmente increíble que ella este aquí, en California y lo mas increíble es que estudiaría en una de las mejores academias artístico-deportivas del mundo, realmente ni ella se lo creía. Había llegado hasta ahí por su gran talento en la música. Desde que su corazón fue roto por "ese" chico ella se había esmerado en descubrir su verdadero talento, y en su cumpleaños n° 13 su abuela le había regalado una hermosa guitarra acústica y entonces lo supo, la música le apasionaba, luego se intereso por otros instrumentos hasta aprender a tocar cada uno a la perfección, poco después cuando en la escuela hicieron una presentación artística se dio cuenta de que sentía la misma pasión por el baile

Cuando cantaba, tocaba o bailaba lo hacia con la mayor dedicación y concentración posible, rompiendo así parte de su timidez y convirtiéndose en una persona mas abierta y sociable. Si, ahora así era Sakuno Ryuzaki, ya no era la niña tímida que era a los 12, ahora con 16 años era una joven hermosa, con su cabello castaño rojizo suelto y largo hasta su cadera, sus grandes ojos rojos seguían con la misma inocencia que tanto la caracterizaba, era un poco mas alta que el promedio con un cuerpo que muchas envidiaban por sus largas piernas bien torneadas por el baile, abdomen plano como una tabla y un busto generoso pero no exagerado, muchas personas la llamaban "tenshiko" (chica angelical) por su belleza, su inocencia y por su hermosa voz.

Y ahora Sakuno era una estudiante de la "academia humanista americana" era de las escuelas con mejor reputación en el mundo y por lo tanto era muy costosa, sin embargo gracias a su talento y delicadeza en la danza tanto clásica como moderna, su capacidad con los instrumentos musicales (piano, guitarra, violín, bajo, batería) y su hermosa voz combinada con su inteligencia para componer había logrado conseguir una beca completa.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa, emocionada, este tiempo había estudiado ingles y ya sabia hablarlo perfectamente. Pero había algo que la inquietaba. Estaba en el mismo país que "esa" persona, aquel que le rompió el corazón pero que de alguna manera nunca dejo de amar, ese amor seguía ahí, pero no sabía si era capas de darle frente a su primer y único amor. Seria mejor que dejara de pensar en el y se concentrara en lo maravilloso que era estar aquí, tocar, componer, bailar y hacerle saber a su abuela que nada había sido en vano.

La castaña entro por la gran puerta con sus maletas y se dirigió al gran edificio que eran las habitaciones, fue hasta el ascensor y subió hasta el 6° piso y fue hacia su nueva habitación abrió y se encontró con una chica de su edad unos pocos centímetros mas baja que ella con el cabello negro con mechones multicolores y unos pequeños ojos negros. En ese momento la chica habló:

- ¿Tu eres Sakuno?- pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo. Saku estaba nerviosa la mirada negra era realmente intensa, pero bueno, habría que acostumbrarse


	2. bienvenida no tan calurosa

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por mero ocio

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

capitulo 1:"bienvenida"

- ¿Tu eres Sakuno?- pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo. Saku estaba nerviosa, la mirada negra era realmente intensa, pero bueno, habría que acostumbrarse

-si, yo soy Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo alejando todo el nerviosismo y sonriendo amablemente-y.. ¿tu eres?

-mi nombre es Elizabeth James, pero puedes llamarme Liz- dijo cambiando su semblante rápidamente a uno sonriente y amable- tu nombre es bastante extraño, ¿de donde vienes?-preguntó nuevamente

-vengo de Japón- dijo sonriente tal vez se lleve bien con ella

-Así que es cierto que llegaría un extranjero- dijo algo pensativa-bueno, sera mejor que desempaques. Ese de allá es tu dormitorio-dijo señalando una puerta a la derecha, la castaña abrió la puerta y vio una sencilla habitación con paredes crema, una cama con sábanas azules una cómoda de madera, un escritorio también de madera una, ventana grande un amplio armario y por ultimo un soporte para guitarra a los pies de la cama. La chica sonrió era justo para ella, un lugar no muy grande, sencillo, donde puede componer sin distracciones. dejo sus maletas en la cama y tomo el estuche de su guitarra, la sacó, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tocar, luego de unos segundos empezó a cantar

They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway  
They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break  
I wish you were here  
Cuz sometimes I get lonely  
Guess I'm not the only new girl in town

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town  
I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down  
I'm makin' my way  
No one said that it'd be easy  
Trust me believe me  
I'm where I belong

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

We're miles apart  
But you're in my heart  
I keep you with me everywhere I go

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

I'm not that far away  
I'm not that far away

una vez que terminó la canción se sintió observada, miró a la puerta y ahí estaba Liz con los ojos bien abiertos, Sakuno se sonrojó un poco, dejo su guitarra en el soporte y caminó hacia Liz

-Liz-chan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto pasando una mano frente a su rostro pero la pelinegra no respondía "s-se paralizó"pensó extrañada, se cercó a su oído y dio un grito (tecnica aprobada por mi :3) haciendo que Liz diera un respingo y cayera de espaldas. Saku no pudo evitar reír ante la caída de su compañera. Liz infló sus mejillas en señal de enfado

-ya, ya perdón pero es que estabas paralizada-dijo la castaña rojiza

-claro, ¿como no estar así luego de escuchar tu voz?-dijo con cierta admiración

-hehe, no creo que sea para tanto-bueno, aun quedaba algo de la chica tímida, por eso Sakuno es Sakuno ¿no?

-tienes mucho talento, pero en fin ¿quieres dar una vuelta así no te pierdes después?-

-claro Liz-chan-y ambas jóvenes salieron

Las chicas bajaron y recorrieron las amplias instalaciones. Liz se entero de donde venia Sakuno y de como había iniciado con la música también e entero de su habilidad en el baile y de su beca y le aconsejo a Saku que no se lo dijera a nadie por ciertos envidiosos o envidiosas que nunca faltan.

Por su parte Sakuno se entero que Liz era gimnasta aunque también practicaba natación, también supo que la pelinegra tenia una colección de peluches y que canta como pasatiempo. Cuando Liz dijo lo de la gimnasia y lo peluches Saku recordó a Eiji. Ambas ya habían formado una conexión realmente fuerte.

Cuando las chicas pasaron por la cafetería vieron un folleto y se acercaron, al verlo Liz habló:

- pronto será la inauguración del año- dijo seria- seguramente harán de nuevo la estúpida costumbre de premiar a los mas ricos de aquí- dijo con desprecio

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto la nueva confundida

-veras aquí hay una jeraruía y quienes tienen mas dinero están hasta arriba así que cada año organizan una especie de "entrega de premios" supuestamente para premiar a los alumnos con mas talento pero en realidad lo hacen para inflarles en ego a los mimados.-dijo con una mueca de disgusto

-eso lo dices por que estas celosa-dijo una voz chillona a su espaldas

-si deberias dejar de envidiarnos y... ay a quien engaño es imposible no envidiarnos- dijo otra voz muy melosa

Nuestras chicas se voltearon y se toparon con dos chicas tomadas del brazo una era castaña de ojos azules y la otra era rubia de ojos marrones, la castaña vestía ropa increíblemente llamativa de colores fluorescentes y la rubia con ropa tan corta que parecia ropa interior

-ay veo que hiciste una nueva amiga-dijo la rubia

-debe ser la nueva por que cualquier otra persona no se te acercaría- se burló la castaña

-Bakabakashii (que idiotez)- dijo Sakuno disgustada

-y a esta que- dijo la rubia- no le entiendo

-es japonesa- dijo cortante Liz

-entonces por que esta aquí- dijo la castaña- se ve que no tiene talento y ni siquiera sirve de adorno, osea, mírala no es nada atractiva-

-¡Urusai, Kono Bakayaro!(¡ cállate ruidosa idiota!)- dijo Saku algo enojada

-mejor nos vamos- dijo Liz "esas deben estar ciegas" peso al tiempo que sacaba de ahí a Saku

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic espero lo disfruten! cualquier cosa que quieran saber o algun comentario que quieran hacer no duden de escribirmelo, ya sea por Review o pm

sayo!

atte :neko-mimi girl!


	3. terminare enloqueciendo

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por mero ocio

-dialogo-

**cantando**

"pensamiento"- excepto en pov

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

disfruten nwn

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

capitulo 2 :"terminare enloqueciendo"

A la mañana siguiente de su encuentro las chicas estaban en la pequeña "sala de estar" que tenían en su habitación hablando de trivialidades:

-por cierto Saku ¿que les dijiste a las dos taradas de ayer?-pregunto con curiosidad la chica multicolor (XD)

-nada muy importante- dijo Sakuno con una gotita en la cabeza.

-pero igual quiero saber- insistió Liz.

-solo le dije que decía una idiotez y luego le dije que se callara y que era una ruidosa idiota- dijo apenada hubo un momento de silencio y luego de unos segundos a Liz le dio un ataque de risa al punto que estaba llorando un poco mientras Sakuno la veía con cara de "WTF O-O"(no podía explicarlo de otra forma XD) una vez que la chica se calmó y pudo hablar.

-ay Saku, es que las cosas esas que insultaste son prácticamente las reinas de la academia-dijo divertida.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que nadie nunca les pasa por encima, tu eres la primera persona que les ha insultado-

-No creo que eso se tan así- Saku estaba en un pequeño periodo de negación.

-créeme es así ni siquiera los profesores se atreven a corregirlas o regañarlas por miedo a lo que puedan hacer o, mejor dicho, lo que sus padres puedan hacer.-dijo Liz ya mas seria

-¿sus padres son muy importantes?-

- veras la chillona es Ellie y la zorra es Payton y son las hermanas Greene sus padres son dueños de una línea aérea, son d las familia mas adineradas del país- dijo con disgusto

-puedo sentir tu cariño hacia ellas- bromeó Saku

-si yo las quiero...matar- le siguió la broma- oye, cambiando el tema no quieres bajar, si me quedo aquí moriré de hambre.- hablo sujetándose el estomago posiblemente vacío.

-si yo también tengo hambre vamos- ambas se levantaron y bajaron a la cafetería, caminaban tranquilamente pero en un momento la castaña creyó ver que cierto muchacho de mirada gatuna pasaba junto a ella, paro en seco, miro hacia atrás, pestañeo un par de veces y continuo caminando, solo había sido una mala broma de su imaginación.

Cuando nuestras jóvenes ya habían comprado sus bocadillos y se sentaron en una mesa vacia, continuaron hablando de dios sabe que pero en un momento Liz dijo:

-Saku...-dudo un momento

-dime-dijo la aludida

-¿tu compusiste la canción que te oí cantar?

-s-si yo la compuse-respondió algo nerviosa. Le daba vergüenza que oyeran sus composiciones,cuando cantaba frente a los demás siempre eran canciones conocidas. La única vez que canto algo propio fue esa misma canción para despedirse de sus amigos (detalle: la canción es "not that far away" de Jennette McCurdy)

-y.. para quien la compusiste, no me digas que tienes novio y yo sin enterarme- Liz sonrió pícaramente

-no,no tengo novio. La escribí para mis amigos-respondió rápidamente "aunque debo admitir que pensé en EL no,no,no,no,no no"

En ese momento la castaña creyó ver a lo lejos una cabellera negra con destellos verdes pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que el cabello de aquel chico era solo negro. de un momento a otro la chica le levanto y se fue ignorando a su amiga que le miraba preocupada.

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

**Sakuno's PoV**

Deje a Liz en la cafetería, necesitaba pensar, sin darme cuenta llegue hasta una azotea. Voy a enloquecer. ¿acaso no hay nada que o me recuerde a EL? recuerdo que a el le gustaban los lugares solitarios por que por alguna razón le gustaba ser el "lobo solitario" pero debo admitir que le queda bien esa aura... NO! no puedo seguir pensando en el no puedo seguir enamorada de el... el nunca me miro, nunca me tomo en cuenta, para el solo era una carga, una niña torpe que lo seguía...nada mas

por que.. por que no puedo olvidarle *por que lo amas/ y no puedes evitarlo* me gritaban mi corazón y parte de mi cabeza, la otra parte se negaba a amarlo, le guardaba rencor.

No importa, lo mucho que haya llorado por ti, lo mucho que sufrí, ni lo mucho que te extraño... porque.. Ryoma yo te amo, hoy mas que nunca

Es mejor que vuelva a la habitación antes que Liz o ella enloquecerá.

**Fin del PoV**

**' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • ***

Una vez que ambas estuvieran reunidas en su habitación hablaron de la inauguración del año y de las brujas Greene

-Dime, Liz aparte de las brujas esas ¿hay alguien mas así de desagradable?- pregunto la más alta deseando una respuesta negativa

-lamentablemente hay toda una selección de gente gente idiota aquí- dijo con una mueca

-¿ algún ejemplo?-pregunto curiosa

-Gente como William Ray y su séquito- dijo Liz divertida-veras ellos son los casanova de la escuela y estoy segura de que mas de alguno te va a echar el ojo si es que yo lo hicieron ya- explico de lo mas calmada sonrojando a su compañera.

-a-a que te refieres-

-a que eres muy bonita y que alguno de esos intentará conquistarte-habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-pero todos son unos idiotas-se burló de ellos

-no les va a resultar, una de las cosas que mas odio en el mundo son los intentos de casanova- dijo Saku casi con asco

-jajajaja, créeme lo primero que van a hacer es, pedirte tu número e intentar tocarte donde tu espalda pierde su nombre.-

-si me toda la cadera lo golpeo en la boca- romeo Sakuno

-bien dicho amiga- y ambas rieron.

-Hey Liz, me dijiste que cantabas pero no te he escuchado.

-ay es que me da pena-

-vamos tu me escuchaste a mi, pero yo no a ti. no es justo-

-bueno ya-

**I got my ticket for the long way run  
Two bottle of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'dya say**

**When I'm gone, When I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

-Increíble tu voz es hermosa- dijo la castañarojiza emoionada

-hehe no es para tanto- de repente las dos callaron, ¿es mi idea o cambiaron roles?

-bueno no importa-hablo Saku- Elizabeth James ¿me harías el honor de componer y cantar un dueto conmigo?

-oh Sakuno, todo esta avanzando tan rápido- respondió algo cohibida- si, si haré un dueto contigo

Ambas rieron nuevamente Saku se sentía bien, no había tenido una amiga (entiéndase, mujer) desde que descubrió como era realmente Tomoka.

Luego Saku saco su guitarra y comenzaron a escribir la letra y la base de la música,tardaron unas 2 horas en terminar, inconscientemente la escribieron para los hombres que no sabían tratar a las mujeres (es decir para william) luego fueron a la sala de música de la academia y grabaron lo instrumental,en esto tardaron como 1 hora,y ya tenían su canción. Ambas sabían que la cantarán cuando se encontraran con los "casanova" pero aún no.

Una vez terminada la canción ambas se fueron a dormir, mañana seria la "inauguración", pero para Saku era algo más importante, allí estarían todos los alumnos de la academia , y entonces, podria saber si EL estaba ahi. Entre sus sentimientos la musica, los mujeriegos, las brujas y el cambio al que aun no se acostumbra,realmente va a terminar loca.

• * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

holaa! como verán nuestra Saku quiere olvidar.

gracias a:

Aniithaw: Gracias!(de verdad gracias me alegraste el dia) la verdad es que me encanta escribir asi que definitivamente lo seguiré haciendo :3

Lali: Holaaaaa :D Gracias, al principio no estaba segura si poner a Liz o no pero al final dije "Saku necesita mejor amiga" y la puse :3 Y sobre Ryoma pronto aparecerá

yukira12again: Holaaaa :3 gracias y no te preocupes, ryo-kun no sera tan molesto como las cosas esas, y digo tan por que ryoma es ryoma y puede llegar a ser molesto con su "orgullo ante todo".

nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo y un detallito, este fic va a ser bastante largo según lo tengo planeado isa que tenemos historia para rato

bye!

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	4. aparición

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por puro aburrimiento.. ok no .-.

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Era el día de la farsa a la que llamaban inauguración y nuestras chicas se estaban vistiendo para bajar y fingir estar de acuerdo con lo que se esta haciendo. Una vez listas salieron de su habitación pero Sakuno chocó con otra chica, una chica de estatura promedio con el cabello color miel a media espalda,ojos azules eléctricos ligeramente delineados de negro, tenía físico atlético y vestía de colores oscuros.

-lo lamento, ¿estas bien?- pregunto entre apenada y preocupada Sakuno

-si, no te preocupes-dijo extrañamente amable,Saku se sorprendió por esto, al menos no lucía como la clase de persona amable y sonriente- mi nombre es Amelia Hart y ¿tu eres? me parece que no eres de por aquí "algo me agrada de esta niña" pensó la ojiazul mientras hablaba.

-tienes razón, no soy estadounidense, me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki y vengo de Japón- se presento amablemente- y ella es mi amiga Elizabeth James- no se podía olvidar de que su amiga estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

-¿la gimnasta?- preguntó curiosa la ahora conocida.

-sip es un gusto- hablo sonriente Liz- oigan por que no bajamos, se nos está haciendo tarde para la farsa.

-¿también creen que es una mentira?- dijo Amelia empezando a caminar.

-no lo creemos, lo sabemos- se rió un poco Saku, mientras ella y la pelinegra seguían a su nueva amiga.

- creo que nos llevaremos bien- dijo Liz y la 3 rieron.

mientras caminaban Saku se sintió algo observada pero seria mejor que lo ignorara y se centrara en sus nuevas amigas.

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

En un lugar no muy lejos de nuestras jóvenes, había un muchacho de ojos ámbar (solo con decir eso ya tenemos claro quien es XD) que caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos con tal de evitar tomarse con la zorra y la chillona que lo perseguían a cada segundo. pero algo lo hizo detenerse, prácticamente se paralizó, todo por que vio a una hermosa chica, con un cuerpo de diosa, que se movía con una gracia única aunque simplemente caminaba, un rostro igual de hermoso que reflejaba inocencia igual que sus ojos, y que tenia un largo cabello castaño-rojizo ahí se detuvo "esos ojos rojos, ese largo cabello, esa inocencia, solo puede ser una persona, pero si es ella, por que esta aquí, no es que a mi me importe, pero aún así" peso entre intrigado y desconcertado.

Sin embargo una vez que salió del shock que le causo ver, aunque sea de lejos, a esa chica, se apresuró a llegar al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Tal vez no era ella, "pero en el fondo quieres que sea ella" le repetía su conciencia "No me interesa si es ella o no" intentaba convencerse "amitelo, ella te gustaba, es más te sigue gustando" le volvió a repetir su conciencia "bueno tal vez... en que demonios estoy pensando" Y así siguió por u rato discutiendo consigo mismo.

___' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *__' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *__' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * _

Cuando las 3 chicas llegaron al auditorio Sakuno pudo ver a lo lejos como el par de arpías estaban acosando a alguien pero no podía ver su rostro así que se fue a sentar, tomaron asiento algo al después comenzó todo este teatro

Luego del largo y aburrido discurso del director, inició la entrega de premios y tal cual lo había dicho Liz, a todos los que subían se les notaba a leguas que eran niños ricos y mimados hasta que algo le llamo la atención

-Bueno y en música hemos tenido un empate en calidad vocal así que un aplauso a las gemelas Greene- dijo la maestra que presentaba a "los mejores"

Saku, Liz y Amelia estaban incrédulas ¿las arpías pueden cantar? había que escucharlo para creerlo. Pero justo después de esto hubo algo mucho peor para Sakuno.

-y nuestro último reconocimiento es para Ryoma Echizen como mejor jugador de tenis-

**Sakuno's PoV**

Lo vi, había cambiado y a la vez era igual, con su rostro aunque mas maduro, igual de inexpresivo y desinteresado, alto con algo de musculo, pero nada excesivo su cabello negro con reflejos verdes se asomaba debajo de su inseparable gorra blanca.

Esto no podía ser posible, me negaba a creerlo ¿Porque al mundo le gustaba recordarme constantemente que me rompió el corazón? realmente no puede ser posible, es decir Ryoma Echizen, el gran amor de mi infancia estaba aquí en la misma academia que yo.

Mi cara debe ser ideal para una fotografía, no me niego a creerlo, debo estar soñando.

Un momento... ¿me esta mirando? no seguro mira a alguien detrás mío no puede ser a mi ¿cierto?. También siento a Liz y a Amelia mirándome bajo el rostro y me llevo las manos a las mejillas, están calientes, me he puesto roja.

No puede ser cierto, sigo sintiendo algo por el, ¿me volveré a enamorar? es que es incluso más atractivo de lo que recordaba NO no puede estar pasando, ojalá me tragara la tierra en este momento. no, no, no, no...

**Ryoma's PoV**

Me llamaron para subir, lo hice, desde arriba pude ver claramente a la misma chica de antes vi su rostro con más detalle sus grandes ojos rubí llenos de inocencia, sus finas facciones sus labios, detuve un momento mi inspección esos finos labios, espero nadie los haya probado, quiero ser el primero STOP pero en que pienso esta bien que sea hermosa y todo pero hasta ahí.

Veo como ella me ve sorprendida, ¿sorprendida de verme?, ¿entonces si es Ryuzaki? por alguna razón me siento feliz. un segundo esta sonrojada, las 2 chicas junto a ella también la miran, baja la cabeza y se cubre el rostro con las manos, si definitivamente es ella, pero hora de la siguiente pregunta, ¿que hace aquí?

**General PoV**

Una vez que abrieron las puertas del auditorio Saku salió disparada hacia el baño,sus amigas la persiguieron, se lavó la cara y cuando se hubo calmado Liz le hizo la pregunta del millón

-Saku ¿qué fue eso?-

-si Sakuno, nos asustase- apoyo Amelia

-lo conozco- respondió mirando su reflejo

-¿que?-volvieron a peguntar sus amigas

-Ryoma Echizen, tenista, orgulloso, frío y desinteresado por todo lo que no sea tenis. Lo conocí en Japón ya que su padre es japones, fuimos compañeros a los 12 años y...- dudo si decirlo

-¿y...?- la incentivaron sus amigas

-y el fue mi primer amor

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

y aparecio ryoma! y si se acuerda de Saku, que lo admita es otra cosa XDD

gracias a

yurika12again: ajsdasdgu siii casualidad muajaja! ok no ._. chan chan chan! ya apareció Ryoma y fue prácticamente por ti por que to tenia pensado meterlo en el otro cap pero " me lo piden, lo doy" :3

nos vemos pronto

atte: neko-mimi girl! :3


	5. lo que no me atrevo a decir

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por puro aburrimiento.. ok no .-.

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

-y... fue mi primer amor- dijo Saku aun viendo su reflejo

-Saku- dijeron sorprendidas sus amigas, no te encuentras con tu primer amor todos los días

-mas aun cuando el dejo japón, yo hice todo para olvidarle, pero no pude, y sigo sin hacerlo- Sakuno bajó la cabeza al decir lo último

Sus amigas la abrazaron haciéndole saber que ellas estarían ahí pasara lo que pasara

-si el intenta acercarse, haremos lo posible para que estén juntos- comenzó a hablar Liz

-y si no, haremos lo posible para que lo olvides- continuó Eli

-gracias chicas- se quedaron un rato abrazadas hasta que la pelinegra con mechones volvió a hablar

-bueno es mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras habitándonos a descansar por que es viernes y mañana podemos salir de aquí a divertirnos- dijo emocionada, las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo y las tres subieron. Para sorpresa de Liz y Saku el dormitorio de Eli estaba frente al de ellas.

-así que por eso chocamos- se rió un poco Eli

-si y espero no vuelva a pasar- le siguió el juego Saku

-buena noches-dijeron las tres y entraron a a sus respectivos dormitorios

Cuando nuestra castaña-rojiza estuvo sola tomo una libreta y su lápiz y comenzó a escribir todo lo que su corazón quería gritar. pero que ella no se atrevía a decir

luego tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantar:

I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

cuando la canción terminó sintió una brisa y se dio cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta, se levantó se asomo para ver si había alguien, no vio nada así que cerró y se acostó a dormir. Lo que ella no sabia era que cierto chico la miraba asombrado desde el edificio de enfrente ( la academia tiene 4 edificios, uno con el dormitorio de las chicas y el auditorio, otro con el dormitorio de los chicos y el comedor, otro con canchas, piscinas y gimnasios techados y el ultimo era donde se encontraban los estudios, aulas salones espejados etc... los edificios de los dormitorios estaban al fondo y enfrentados)

**Ryoma's PoV**

Después de salir del auditorio me fui a mi habitación estuve un rato intentando dormir pero no pude pero en un momento escuché una dulce voz femenina cantando mire por la ventana y vi que uno de los dormitorios tenia la ventana abierta, me quede ahí parado como un idiota, embobado con esa dulce canción llena de amor. Cuando la chica terminó de cantar se asomo por la ventana...¿QUE? era Ryuzaki vi como cerraba la ventana y yo me quede ahi viendo en la misma dirección...

¿QUE ME PASA?

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

aquí les vengo con esta cortita continuación pero les prometo que la otra sera mas larga y posiblemente la suba mañana o a mas tardar pasado mañana

gracias a:

Lali: hola! y si a ryo-kun le pasan cosas con nuestra niña, tienes razón es imposible no amar al maldito orgulloso :3

Aniithaw: siii, y se va a poner mejor ;D

chio: gracias, la verdad es que me esforzado en hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero silgas leyendo :3

la cancion es things i'll never say de avril lavigne (link: /watch?v=iv5zY1npZdc)

hasta pronto!

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	6. preámbulo a los problemas

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por que se me dio la gana

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

capitulo 5: preambulo a los problemas

Era un nuevo día y nuestras chicas estaban saliendo del instituto rumbo a uno de los karaoke mas concurridos de la ciudad

**flash back**

Saku y Liz estaban en su cuarto listas para salir cuando Eli entro ruidosamente a la estancia

-CHICAS- grito asustando a las dos habitantes de esa habitación

-Eli, no grites- soltó Saku aun jadeando por el susto

-si lo lamento, pero es que me acaban de llamar para avisarme que debo ir a trabajar-hablo Eli rápidamente

-¿trabajas?- preguntaron sus amigas extrañadas

-si soy Dj en el "only music"-

-¡y recién nos enteramos!- gritaron

- si pero ahí solo hay principiantes sin talento, mis oídos sangraran y/o matare a alguien si no hay nadie ahi para calmarme... ¿vienen conmigo?- suplico la castaña con mirada de cachorro

- claro- dijo la oji-rojiza sonriente

**fin flash back**

Cuando llegaron al edificio un hombre algo mayor y de traje recibió a Eli con una mueca

-llegas tarde Hart- hablo severamente el hombre

-lo lamento señor Brown, le juro que no volverá a pasar- dijo Eli sin una pizca de temor hacia su jefe

-mas te vale, ahora a trabajar- hablo el sr Brown notablemente molesto y luego se retiró

Solo entonces las chicas vieron bien el karaoke, era muy amplio con múltiples mesas repartidas en el espacio, una barra similar a la de un bar al fondo, un escenario lo suficientemente grande para que quepan unas 15 personas fácilmente

Eli subió a un costado del escenario donde había una mesa de mezcla de audio, se puso unos fonos y hablo por un micrófono

-bueno chicos empecemos con este día -hablo animada recibiendo ovaciones del publico, deberían haber unas 50 personas en el recinto, sin contar a las camareras- muy bien ¿voluntarios?- una que otra persona se acercaba al escenario para pedir el micrófono y cantar

Mientras esto pasaba cerca del escenario, un poco mas lejos estaban Saku y Liz en la barra hablando tranquilamente hasta que la castaña vio una mata de pelo negra con reflejos verdes, se puso nerviosa e inmediatamente le apretó la mano a la chica junto a ella, sin dejar de ver en dirección a esa cabeza tan conocida para ambas

- maldición ¿que hace aquí - dijo molesta Liz una vez que se dio cuenta del motivo del nerviosismo de su amiga, pero en ese momento vio algo incluso peor, vio al par de arpías sujetándole ambos brazos al chico- así que las brujas siguen intentando conseguir algo con ese chico- se carcajeó

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Saku confundida

-me refiero a que desde que ese tenista llego a la academia casi todas las chicas lo persiguen, pero esas dos son la mas obsesivas de todas, lo arrastran y persiguen a todas partes, pero el no les da ni bola- siguió burlándose la pelinegra- de hecho nunca se ha sabido si el alguna vez ha tenido novia

- a el no le interesa nada que no sea tenis, esa es su vida, nadie ha podido cambiar eso- dijo la artista algo deprimida

-animo Saku ya veras como todo puede cambiar de a noche a la mañana, y podrás ser feliz-dijo Liz sonriente

-si tienes razón, sera mejor que lo ignore por hoy y este con ustedes- dijo ya mas animada

-así se habla- dijo la azabache

siguieron hablando un rato mas pero Liz vio algo no muy agradable acercándose

-ay no y este que quiere- hablo la misma bastante molesta

-¿a quien te refieres?- pregunto Saku extrañada del cambio de animo de su amiga

-a cierto casanova del que ya te había hablado- dijo la aludida casi escupiendo veneno

Sakuno miro hacia atrás y vio a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes acercándose con una sonrisa provocativa hacia ella.

Si, definitivamente todo esto seria un gran problema

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

he renacido de las sombras! perdón por no actualizar pero estuve 4 días sin Internet Q-Q fue hoorrible pero ya estoy de vuelta ^o^

gracias a:

yurika12again: me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo n-n

Aniithaw: no te preocupes y desde ahora voy a poner los links de las canciones que use! n-n de verdad no había pensado en eso así que gracias! ^^

Lali: si, pronto lo veras *inserte risa malvada aqui* espero sigas leyendo

Chio: *-* gracias! de verdad gracias! y si hare sufrir un poco a ryo-kun, (en parte por tratar ta fríamente a saku por tanto tiempo) pero no demasiado por que igual lo amo saludos espero sigas leyendo!

aviso: entrare a clases de nuevo TT^TT asi que no se cuanto tiempo me tome actualizar espero sea pronto!

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	7. Take a hint

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por aburrimiento .-.

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

disfruten la lectura n-n

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Sakuno miro hacia atrás y vio a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes acercándose con una sonrisa provocativa hacia ella.

-hola hermosa-dijo el rubio cuanbo ya estubo junto a la castaña- mi nombre es William, pero puedes llamarme "amor de mi vida"

Saku rodo los ojos y lo ignoro -Liz ¿Qué clases piensas tomar en este semestre?- si algo había aprendido en este tiempo era que había mucha gente que no valían la pena

-ah, así que te haces la difícil, de acuerdo, pero deberías saber que nadie me ignora- dicho esto el rubio la abrazó por la cintura y con una mano comenzó a bajar por su cadera-vamos hermosa ¿no quieres divertirte con migo y con mis amigos?- dijo mirando de reojo a un grupo de 3 chicos detrás de el

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

en un lugar algo alejado de donde estaba ocurriendo estaba un chico con rasgos ligeramente gatunos mirando la escena notablemente molesto, ¿porque ese tipo tenia que acercarse justamente a **esa** chica? "aunque no lo culpo, también quisiera tenerla así... ¿en que estoy pensando? no puedo verla así es decir, fue mi compañera, la nieta de mi entrenadora pero hasta ahí pero... debo admitir que siempre me pareció diferente, no me perseguía se sonrojaba de manera adorable, ¿lo seguirá haciendo? ¿que tanto habrá cambiado? creo que es mejor ignorarlo "pensaba el chico,pero algo cambio, cuando vio que el rubio tomaba a Saku de la cintura"... un segundo ¿la esta abrazando? ahora si, puede considerarse muerto... ¿por que me molesta? ¿por que tengo unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo solo por que la abrazo?" pensaba mientras de esas ganas de sangre salia a florecer otro sentimiento que no supo reconocer eran unas ganas de tener a la castaña entre sus brazos y dejarles a todos en claro que esa chica tenia dueño "QUE ES ESTO"

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

cerca del escenario, una chica de ojos azules veía con dolor como una de sus amigas era abrazada por un chico realmente muy conocido para ella "William¿acaso disfrutas verme sufrir? ¿por que siempre te fijas en las chicas cercanas a mi? ¿por que ellas siempre que se enteras de que te amo, me traicionan,se van contigo y me dejan? espero que Saku y Liz sean diferentes y no caigan en tus encantos... que sean diferentes... a mi" pero la chica vio como la pelinegra se aceraba en su dirección con algo en la mano

-Eli ¿nos puedes hacer un favor?-

-depende ¿que es?-

-mira, ¿puedes poner la quinta canción cuando te de la señal?-dijo Liz enseñándole su celular indicando una canción llamada "take a hint"

-¿"take a hint"? no la había escuchado antes-dijo la Dj sorprendida

-lógico, es primera vez que alguien la escuchara- respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿recuerdas que te cote que Saku y yo compusimos una canción?

-si... ¿por?

-bueno, es esta-

-genial, tu me avisas y yo la pongo ¿es vocal-off (sin voces) cierto?-pregunto la ojiazul pasándole 2 micrófonos apagados a la

-claro ,gracias Eli- acto seguido la peli negra se alejo

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

devuelta con Saku, la chica se había librado del abrazado del chico y miraba aburrida hacia otro lado casi si prestarle atencion al chico que estaba frente a ella

-vamos hermosa, acompáñame a un lugar mas privado- dijo él seductoramente

-¿y si mejor te dedico una canción?- dijo la chica con una falsa coquetería dándose cuenta de que Liz ya había vuelto de hablar con Eli

-de acuerdo, adelante- dijo el viendo como una pelinegra le daba un micrófono a su "nueva conquista" (si claro ¬¬, hasta yo odio a algunos de mis personajes)

en ese momento Eli puso su cancion y ella junto con Liz comenzaron a cantar ( /watch?v=GNG2hG55q5c )(youtube obviamente)

La, la, la...  
Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like (¿por que sienpre atraigo a los que no me gustan?)  
I can always see 'em coming, (puedo verlos acercarse)

from the left and from the right (por mi izquierda y derecha)  
I don't want to be a priss, i just try to be polite (no quiero ser una tonta, solo quiero ser educada)  
But it always seems to bite me in the - (pero siempre vienen a morder el-)

Ask me for my number, (me pregunteste por mi numero)

yeah, you put me on the spot (si, me pusiste en un aprieto)  
You think that we should hook-up, (crees que deberiamos juntarnos)

but i think that we should not (pero yo creo que no)  
You had me at hello, (tu me dijiste "hola")

then you opened up your mouth (y luego abriste la boca)  
And that is when it started going south (y fue cuando comensaste a ir "al sur")  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, (quita tus manos de mi cadera)

'fore i'll punch you in the lips (o te goleare en la boca)  
Stop you're staring at my- hey! (deja de mirar mi-Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la inditecta,capta la indirecta)  
No you can't buy me a drink, (no, no puedes comprarme una bebida)

let me tell you what i think (dejame decirte lo que pienso)  
I think you could use a mint (creo que deberias unar una menta)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la inditecta,capta la indirecta)  
La, la, la….  
T-take a hint, take a hint (capta la inditecta,capta la indirecta)  
La, la, la….

I guess you still don't get it, (parece que no entiendes)

so let's take it from the top (asi que comenzemos del principio)  
You asked me what my sign is, (tu preguntaste mi signo)

and i told you it was STOP (y te dije BASTA)  
And if i had a dime (y si tubiera un cemtavo)

for every name that you just dropped (por cada vez que te he rechazado)  
You'd be here and i'd be on a yacht (tu estarias aqui y yo en un yate)  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, (quita tus manos de mi cadera)

'fore i'll punch you in the lips (o te goleare en la boca)  
Stop you're staring at my- hey! (deja de mirar mi-Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la inditecta,capta la indirecta)  
No you can't buy me a drink, (no, no puedes comprarme una bebida)

let me tell you what i think (dejame decirte lo que pienso)  
I think you could use a mint (creo que deberias unar una menta)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la inditecta,capta la indirecta)  
La, la, la….  
T-take a hint, take a hint (capta la inditecta,capta la indirecta)  
La, la, la….

What about "NO" don't you get (que parte de "NO" no entiendes)  
So go and tell your friends (asi que ve y cuentale a tus amigos)

i'm not really interested (que no estoy interesada)  
It's about time that you're leavin' (ya es hora de que te vallas)

i'm gonna count to three and(contare hasta tres )  
Open my eyes and (abrire mis ojos y)  
You'll be gone(te habras ido)

One  
Get your hands off my (quita tus manos de mi)  
Two.  
Or i'll punch you in the (o te golpeare en)  
Three.  
Stop you're staring at my- hey! (deja de mitar mi-Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la indirecta,capta la indirecta)  
I am not your missing link (no soy tu eslabón perdido)  
Let me tell you what i think dejame decirte lo que pienso)  
I think you could use a mint (creo que deberias usar una menta)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la indirecta,capta la indirecta)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la indirecta,capta la indirecta)  
Get your hands off my hips (quita tus manos de mi cadera)

'fore i'll punch you in the lips (o te golpeare en la boca)  
Stop you're staring at my- hey! (deja de mirar mi- hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint (capta la indirecta,capta la indirecta)  
La, la, la….  
T-take a hint, take a hint (capta la indirecta,capta la indirecta)  
La, la, la….

una vez terminó la música Saku se bajo del escenario, miro arrogante al rubio mientras Liz reia, pero sintio una mirada en especial, una mirada ambarina de la que hacia mucho tiempo se había enamorado...

se dio la vuelta y lo vio... justo frente a ella

-Ryuzaki...

-Ryoma-kun

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

chan chan chaaaaaan

bueno el proimo cap v a estar como para el lunes (maldito lunes) por que justo ahora voy saliendo y vuelvo a mi casa el domingo TT^TT

tengo que irme y el proximo cap se llamara: "reencuentro inesperado"

nos vemos pronto (espero)

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	8. rencuenrto inesperado

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por mero ocio

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

se miraban frente a frente, ninguno de los dos podía creer que la otra persona estaba frente a ella en estos momentos.

-Ryuzaki-

-Ryoma-kun-

-¿que haces aquí?-dijo el en japones tratando de ser indiferente

-lo mismo debería preguntar- dijo ella en el mismo idioma con los ojos bastante abiertos "¿acaso le importa lo que haga?" se preguntaba ilusionada

-la respuesta es obvia- "sigue siendo igual" se dijo algo desilusionada

-entonces también lo debería ser para ti.- "a mi ya no me vuelves a pasar por encima

El chico estaba sorprendido, ella era la ultima persona que esperaba que lo tratara así. ¿que paso con la tierna Ryuzaki que el recordaba?.. "por que extraño que se sonroje"

Ella no se quedaba atrás "¿por que lo trato asi? creo que le tengo un poco de rencor... sera mejor olvidar eso, es pasado." así que cambio su semblante rápidamente

-Ryoma-kun ¿como has estado?, ha pasado tiempo sin verte- empezó a hablar sonriente. "que hermosa sonrisa"

-4 años para ser exactos... he estado bien jugando tenis como siempre.. ¿como ha estado todo por Japón?- "no se por que pero no puedo tratarla como normalmente trato a las personas"

-bien, dentro de lo que cabe... después de todo, los chicos siguen igual que siempre..- se carcajeo un poco Sakuno Ryoma recordó por un segundo al equipo... si definitivamente ellos no cambiarían.

-me lo imagino... si cambiaran seria aburrido- y ambos rieron

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

desde distintos puntos del recinto, varios pares de ojos miraban a la pareja, todas de distinta forma

las amigas de la castaña: entre sorprendas, emocionadas, felices y picaras. Ahora harían todo lo posible para que su amiga fuera feliz, sin duda ayudarían a la chica a que atrapara a ese muchacho, si es que no lo había echo ya. Lo único malo, es que no entendían lo que decían

las "arpías": entre sorprendidas y celosas.. nadie hasta ahora había podido sacarle al príncipe mas de dos palabras... ni sus "amigos" por decirlo de alguna forma... y ahora de la nada aparecía esa niñata y podía entablar una conversación normal ¡y hasta rió! esto no podía ser cierto, nadie las había pasado por encima... y esa niña no iba a ser la primera

el intento de casanova los miraba entre celoso, dolido, y furioso; esa chica, por muy hermosa que fuera, lo había rechazado, y eso no podía ser verdad, nadie se le resistía y lo iba a probar

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

la pareja seguía hablando y riendo, se sentían bien con la compañía del otro aunque ella estaba bastante nerviosa y el estaba bastante confundido.

Sin embargo algo paso algo que a ambos les hizo abrir los ojos a mas no poder, y mas aun, encendió la furia en ambos, aunque por distintas razones. lo que paso fue que cierto rubio de ojos verdes había llegado de improviso, tomo a la castaña de la cintura y la beso, ella al sentirlo se separo de el bruscamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada

-¡no te me vuelvas a acercar! ¿¡ME OÍSTE!?- grito furiosa

-vamos mi amor, yo se que tu me quieres tanto como yo a ti- ah no, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ryoma que dio un fuerte golpe en la cara del sujeto haciendo que este se separara completamente de SU Sakuno, un momento ¿desde cuando era su Sakuno, y desde cuando le decía por su nombre de pila?

-ya escuchaste, no te le vuelvas a acercar o te las veras conmigo-

-¿y tu que daño me podrías hacer?

-¿realmente quieres saber la respuesta?- respondió con otra pregunta el ambarino tomándolo del cuello

-de acuerdo me ire, pero no por mucho- acto seguido se fue siendo perseguido por su grupo de "clones"

-a-arigato ry-ryoma-kun- "por que #$%& tengo que volver a tartamudear" se maldecida Saku en su mente

-mpf, odio a los sujetos asi- dijo el nuevamente en japones restándole importancia "después de todo sigue tartamudeando" pensó sonriendo para sus adentros

-de todos modos gracias- sonrió la chica agradecida

-mada mada dane- dijo arrogante y desviando la mirada "¿que es esta sensación?

-¡SAKU!, el turno de Eli terminó, ya nos vamos ¿nos acompañas?- esa era Liz que estaba junto a Eli cerca de la puerta a lo que l castaña asintió con la cabeza

-matta-ne! Ryoma-kun -acto seguido la chica se marchó con sus amigas

El la siguió con su ambarina mirada hasta que ya no pudo, por que sintió dos pares de brazos apegándose a su cuerpo "no otra vez" tenia que escapar de allí

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

cuando las chicas salieron del edificio, Eli y Liz tomaron a Sakuno, cada una por una de sus muñecas y comenzaron a correr. Luego de un rato de tropiezos, casi caídas y reclamos por partee de la castaña rojiza llegaron a la academia, entraron a los dormitorios, subieron al 6° piso y se encerraron rápidamente el la habitación de Liz y Saku

-¿por que hicieron eso?- dijo molesta la castaña rojiza pero paro en seco al ver las expresiones de sus amigas

-aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras- hablo la chica con mechones seriamente

-¿que fue lo que hablaste con Echizen?- pregunto la otra

-nada importante, solo recordábamos lo que habíamos pasado en Japón cuando teníamos 12

-¿que sentiste cuando William te besó?- ahora pregunto Liz

-rabia...

-¿sigues amando a Echizen?- sus amigas se turnaban para hablar

-si... incluso más que antes

Luego las tres suspiraron... esto seria difícil

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Era un nuevo dia, era domingo y las chicas decidieron ir de compras a un centro comercial que estaba cerca.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo ahi, aproximadamente unas 4 horas , en algun momento Sakuno se separo de sus amigas y fue a dar un paseo. Llego a unas canchas callejeras, muchos recuerdos la embriagaron. Entonces escuchó el sonido de una pelota golpear contra una pared, siguió el sonido y cuando llego a el origen se le aceleró el corazón. El ambarino se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, dejo de practicar y se volteo para mirarle, casi inmediatamente sonrió burlón

-¿se te va a ser costumbre aparecerte donde yo estoy?-hablo el sonriendo de lado

-eso lo debería decir yo- dijo Sakuno igual de burlona acercándose lentamente

-ambos se retaban con la mirada y sin darse cuenta se acercaban, ya estaban a medio metro de distancia, iban a seguir acercándose pero...

-¡SAKU-CHANNN!-grito una voz conocida para ambos

-Eiji-kun...?

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

he vuelto! non y he llegado con otro capitulo! :nomedigas:

gracias a:

aniithaw

Lali

Chio

gracias por sus reviews y por las sugerencias! me ayudaron mucho con este capitulo! espero les haya gustado nwn

ahora las malas noticias... mis clases han empezado y eso me quita tiempo y energía asi que no se cuanto me tarde esta vez TT^TT

nos vemos pronto (espero)

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	9. encuentro cercano

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por aburrimiento .-.

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

disfruten la lectura n-n

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

-Eiji-kun

-nya! Saku-chan-el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre la chica ahogándola con un fuerte abrazo

-Eiji, les cortaste el momento- dio momo seguido por el resto del equipo

-¿q-que hacen aquí?- preguntó apenas la castaña sorprendida

-¿vienen al torneo de la próxima semana?-pregunto Ryoma haciéndose notar

-si, venimos representando a japón- dijo Fuji mientras el pelirrojo soltaba a la chica e iba con el ambarino

-¿cuanto se quedan?-volvió a preguntar Sakuno

-3 meses- dijo Tezuka igual de serio como siempre

-¡Saku la próxima vez que te vuelvas a alejar asi al menos avisa!- grito Liz llegando rápidamente junto a la susodicha, y empezando a regañarla siendo seguida por Eli que intentaba calmar la pelinegra

-ya, ya, cálmate Liz, eres peor que mi jefe- intentaba la ojiazul con una gotita en la cabeza, entonces ambas se percataron de la cantidad de chicos que había allí, Liz dejó de regañar a Saku- ¿y estos quienes son?

-ellos son:Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Momo, Takeshi, Kaidoh, Inui y Eiji- presentó señalando a cada uno- son amigos de mi escuela en Japón y vienen aquí por un torneo de tenis.-explico y se dirigió al equipo- chicos ellas son Elizabeth y Amelia, son mis amigas de mi actual instituto.

-¡Hola!- dijo Liz amable, pero Eli se mantuvo fría y sólo asintió. Sus amigas se extrañaron de su actitud.

-por cierto chicos ¿donde se quedarán?- preguntó Saku con curiosidad

-academia humanitaria... o algo así- intentó recordar Momo

-¿humanista americana?- corrigió burlón Ryoma

-si, eso-

-¡genial! nosotros estudiamos allí- hablo Liz animada

-¡entonces vamos!- dijo Momo de la misma manera

Así todos partieron a la academia. Eiji en el ultimo tiempo se había vuelto realmente cercano a Sakuno, eran casi hermanos, asi que la abrazaba y siempre estaban cerca, provocando inconscientemente que Ryoma apretara los puños y frunciera el ceño por razones que el mismo desconocía Liz se mantenía cerca de Eli pero esta estaba en otro mundo, era como si odiara a cada una de las personas que estaba ahí, ni la pelinegra ni la castaña-rojiza sabían lo que pasaba

Cuando llegaron a la academia dejaron a los recién llegados con Ryoma y ellas fueron a la habitación de Liz y Saku

-Eli ¿que paso allá afuera?- empezó Saku

-no me gusta la gente- dijo simplemente como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-pero ¿por que?-

-son cosas mías escuchen, si esos lo valen, cambiare cuando este con ellos, si no sera mejor que se acostumbren a verme asi-dicho esto se fue y se encerró en su habitación

Liz y Saku suspiraron, esa chica aveces es dficil de tratar, pero de igual modo es buena amiga. fueron al edificio de al frente para comer algo pero en un momento Liz desapareció y la otra chica chocó con una persona, cayendo ambas, la persona arriba de Saku. cuando abrio los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse a mas no poder, vio el rostro de cierto ambarino muy cerca del propio.

**Saku's PoV **

¿ que se supone que debo hacer? Dios... es aún mas atractivo de cerca sus labios están tan cerca de los míos... quiero besarlo, no, no puedo.. aun no. ¿Q-q-que se supone que esta haciendo? s-se esta acercando ¿que intenciones tienes? nuestros labios se rozan ¿Ryoma acaso... me correspondes?

**Ryoma's Pov **

Esta muy cerca... puedo sentir su respiración agitada, esta sonrojada, es tan hermosa, quiero sentirla mas cerca... ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? no puedo detenerme... puedo sentir sus labios rozando los míos...siento como si hubiera algo revolviendose en mi estomago... Sakuno..¿que me estas haciendo?

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

perdon por no actualizar antes pero saben lo que es tener vida TT^TT

en 2 dias les traigo continuacion asi que por mientras les traigo este cortisimo preámbulo

gracias por los reviews y espero les haya gustado

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	10. complicado

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por mero ocio

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Ambos estaban increíblemente nerviosos ¿como no estarlo cuando se tiene a otra persona rozando tus labios?, Ryoma estaba dispuesto a seguir acercándose aun mas pero como en todos los momentos mágicos algo debía llegar

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ZORRA!- gritaron dos voces lamentablemente conocidas para los jóvenes El chico se levantó y ayudo a la chica a levantarse pero una de las arpías lo alejo y ambas se acercaron peligrosamente a Sakuno

-¡Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR A QUITARNOS LO QUE NOS PERTENECE!- grito una de ellas, su voz ensordeció a Saku, debía ser Ellie

-ya, relájate... - respondió Sakuno confundida

-A VER NIÑATA QUE TE VOY A...- Payton estaba a punto de golpear a Saku pero algo o mas bien alguien la detuvo

-no te atrevas a tocarla- Dujo una voz grave y seria, era Ryoma que tenía sostenida fuertemente la muñeca de la agresora

el rostro del chico era igual o peor que el del capitán y eran comparables por que detrás de el estaba todo el seigaku... eran un equipo de nuevo, aunque esta vez era para salvar a su "hermanita", por que ellos la consideraban así, como su pequeña hermana a la que debían proteger, todos menos Ryoma, quien no sabia exactamente lo que le provocaba ver a la chica de mirada inocente.

Lo que el ambarino si tenia claro era que mientras el estuviera presente, nada ni nadie lastimaría a su Sakuno.

-¿R-ryo? ¿q-que haces? estaba a punto de sacarte a esta de encima- dijo desconcertada la rubia

-no me vuelvas a llamar así- respondió el aludido irritado, la miro con desprecio- ojalá me pudiera quitar de encima a ustedes dos

acto seguido el chico tomo el brazo de Saku y junto con los demas salio del edificio, llegando rápidamente al jardín allí la soltó y se fue

-¿q-que ha sido todo esto?-se pregunto a ella misma la chica

-simple, creo que le interesas a Ryoma

-¿NANI?-

-¿acaso no te diste cuenta?-pregunto momo

-¿de que?-dijo cada vez mas confundida

-O'chibi esta enamorado, O'chibi esta enamorado-cantó Eiji

-esto sera interesante- dijo el choco de la eterna sonrisa abriendo sus ojos

-sabia que dirías eso- habló Oishi con una gotita en la cabeza

-i...iré a mi ha... habitación- dijo la única chica allí, acto seguido salió corriendo

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Liz estaba algo preocupada, su amiga desapareció y luego hubo un gran alboroto en todo el comedor, había un grupo de gente rodeando a alguien pero no pudo ver quien era, una vez que se calmaron las cosas buscó a la castaña-rojiza

Cuando salió del comedor la vio corriendo a los dormitorios, por lo que pudo ver, su rostro era comparable con un farolito de navidad, la pelinegra la siguió hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían, cuando entró, se dirijo a la alcoba de Sakuno y la vio tumbada boca arriba, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Saku ¿pasó algo?-preguntó preocupada

-casi..beso...-susurró la aludida

-¿que?-

-chocamos, caímos el sobre mi...- a la castaña se le formo un nudo en la garganta, aun estaba analizando informacion

-¿y...?-

-primero estábamos muy cerca, luego me dio la impresión de que el se acerco aun mas y...

-DEJA DE TITUBEAR Y CUENTA!-grito Liz desesperada

-nuestros labios se rozaron... pero en ese momento llegaron las arpías y quisieron golpearme...pero el las detuvo me saco de ahi... y se fue... no se que pensar.. y lo que me da rabia es que el no me confirma nada!

-entonces no pienses y canta- dijo Liz animada y tomo la guitarra de Sakuno

-deacuerdo- dicho esto la pelinegra comenzó a tocar y la otra chica comenzó a cantar (/watch?v=Z-xhS0fdlD8)

Uh Huh  
Life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is

Cause life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin in your car  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
But you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're makin me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not foolin anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no

Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(yeah yeah)  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it

-baya ustedes dos si que se conectan en la música- dijo la chica rockera en el marco de la puerta

-Eli, ¿hace cuanto que estas ahi?- se sobresalto la castaña rojiza

-hace un rato... quiero que me prometan algo- esto ultimo lo dijo de una manera muy seria mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama

-¿que cosa?- dijo Liz mientras la imitaba

-que estaran junto a mi pase lo que pase- dijo la recien llegada de manera seria y con una mirada significativa que en el fondo intentaba ocultar dolor

-eso no es necesario prometerlo... sabes que sera asi- sonrio Sakuno, luego las tres se abrazaron, luego se fueron a dormir, mañana iniciarian las clases... seria algo complicado

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Holaaa! perdon por no actualizar pero estoy de vuelta!

cualquier comentario, sugerencia de escena, personaje, pareja, mascota(?) lo recibiré bien

gracias a lali por el review n-n es hermoso saber que haya gente que le guste mi trabajo

me despido por hoy

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	11. ¿que tan lejos llegaran?

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por aburrimiento .-.

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

disfruten la lectura n-n

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Era un nuevo día, hoy iniciarían las clases, y el campeonato para los chicos. Ellos se fueron a las canchas a realizar un entrenamiento matutino y arrastraron a Ryoma hasta allá Sakuno rió alegremente cuando vio al equipo arrastrar a un ambarino casi inconsciente en tanto sus amigas al ver la escena solo pusieron su mejor cara de confusión ¿que clase de personas eran esas?

Las chicas fueron a recoger sus horarios, coincidían en varias materias, no en todas obviando el echo de que Saku se enfocaría en la música y baile, Eli en la producción y Liz en la gimnasia. miraron una vez mas sus horarios Saku tenia introducción a la filosofía, Liz expresión corporal y Liz tenia teoría dela música. se despidieron y cada una tomo una dirección distinta.

Sakuno cuando llego a el salón vio con desagrado a tres personas que no quería ver mas en toda su vida, allí estaban las arpías con un pequeño séquito, y el intento fallido de casanova también con el grupo junto a el.

Paso junto a las brujas intentando ignorarlas pero Payton hizo una seña y una chica se puso frente a Sakuno

-Ah asi que tu eres la niña rara de la que todos hablan... déjame decirte algo, tu aquí no eres nadie, no estas en tu amada china,asi que no te creas l gran cosa, ni siquiera tienes dinero como para...- Sakuno interrumpió al la chica

-Jama da (fuera de mi camino)- dijo irritada y paso de ella sentándose en el ultimo asiento junto a la ventana dejando a la chica sorprendía y enojada

"genial ahora es el turno de este otro para molestarme" pensó la chica bastante molesta al ver a William acercarse.

-eres mas hermosa de lo que recordaba- dijo el acercado su rostro al de ella

- Jigoku he ochiro (vete al infierno)- dijo Sakuno desagradada y empujándolo para que se alejara de ella. en ese momento llega la pofesora y el se sentó en el banco junto a ella

El rubio estuvo toda la clase enviándole notas a la chica junto a él pero ella no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada, esto lo notaron algunas personas mas, algunas chicas la miraban como "y a esta que le pasa"mientras que algunos chicos admiraban su cuerpo y su exótica belleza. Cuando acabó la clase Sakuno salio de las primeras, se sentía demasiado observada en ese salón, luego se dispuso a ir a las canchas a ver al equipo

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Pasó pos los amplios jardines y por la piscina hasta llegar a las canchas de tenis, vio a un grupo de chicas con las hormonas exaltadas, los había encontrado. Se acercó a la reja y vio a un cansado Ryoma compitiendo fuertemente con un Tezuka en iguales condiciones

-Llevan jugando una hora- dijo una voz tras ella, la reconoció, era Fuji

-¿a cuanto van?- pregunto sin dejar de ver la cancha

-van 5-4 a favor del capitán, a ambos les esta costando bastante- contesto él posicionándose a un lado de ella

los dos que estaban en la cancha se esforzaban al máximo por sacarle un punto a su oponente, ninguno se dejaría vencer, Ryoma se había esforzado mucho estos años, teniendo siempre en mente derrotar a una de las pocas personas que lo habían podido derrotar. Pero Tezuka no se quedaba atrás cada vez que entrenaba daba todo de si, aspirando volver a tener un juego tan emocionante como lo había tenido hace ya mucho tiempo

el partido continuó, siguieron como hasta ahora por un largo tiempo mas. Para los espectadores era como ver una lucha interminable, una gran pelea, ambos con su estilo tan singular, sus movimientos, su ritmo. Todo esto pensaba la chica de ojos rubí mientras observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de ambos, había tomado la "habilidad" de ver los movimientos de ambos jugadores a la vez, claro después de tantos años de ver innumerables partidos.

-ambos han mejorado mucho- susurro la joven, pero su amigo la escuchó

-el capitán desde que volvió se exigido incluso mas que antes- dijo Fuji abriendo sus orbes azules- el sabia que el día de este juego llegaría y quería ser el mejor

Sakuno solo sonrió nostálgica, si esos dos no iban a cambiar, el tenis seria gran parte de su vida.

El tiempo paso lentamente para todos, cada punto era igualado pero al final.. el famoso capitán del seigaku fue derrotado por una casi inexistente diferencia ante el hijo del samurai.

La chica sonrió feliz, por fin Ryoma había logrado derrotar al capitán Notó que el ambarino que le robaba el sueño la miraba, su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo pero no desvió la mirada

-felicidades Ryoma-kun- susurro, acto seguido se fue hacia los edificios. con la mirada del chico aun sobre ella, ignorante de las emociones y el ligero sonrojo que florecía en él.

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Cuando ella iba por los pasillos del gran edificio se sintió observada, entonces sintió un par de manos sujetar fuertemente sus muñecas, junto con unas largas uñas enterrándose en su piel

-Ahora si niñata- dijo Payton tan melosa como siempre, Sakuno se alarmó al ver su mano, tenía un par de tijeras de costura

-es hora de que te deshagas de ese corte y pruebes algo nuevo- hablo la voz chillona de Ellie detrás de la oji-rubí sujetándola con las manos atrás

-si, quien mejor que nosotras para un nuevo look...- la exhibicionista tomo bruscamente un gran mechón de al frente del cabello de Saku y lo corto justo a la mitad, pasando las enormes tijeras muy cerca del rostro de Saku, casi rozando su nariz con la afilada punta. Sakuno ahogo un grito al ver como su adorado cabello era cortado sin ninguna delicadeza justo frente a ella.

En el preciso momento en que el mechón cortado tomo el suelo apareció otra persona que se abalanzo sobre la joven de las tijeras, comenzando a forcejear para obtener la posesión de las mismas

-¡ELI!- Saku con los ojos llorosos solo atinó a gritar preocupada el nombre de la chica rockera que hora se encontraba sobre mayor de las Greene, con algunos cortes leves en el rostro provocados por las grandes tijeras por las que aun luchaban.

-¡NO TE METAS MALDITA GÓTICA!¡ACASO NO VES QUE TENGO AL MUNDO EN MI BOLSILLO!- la voz de la chica resonó en todo el pasillo extrañamente vació.

Pero en un momento Amelia dejo de luchar y se dejó tumbar en el suelo mientras Payton se ponía sobre rasgando con ayuda de las tijeras la camiseta de la banda favorita de Eli.

-¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!/¡ DETÉNGANSE! - gritaron las atacadas, ambas casi llorando

-SEÑORITAS GREENE!-grito otra voz madura y notoriamente enfadada

-d-d-directora -n-no e-s l-lo que p-parece- dijeron ambas hermanas muy nerviosas, pero por el susto ninguna de ellas se habia movido de su posicion

Para resumir lo que vio la directora fue:

1°: Amelia Hart, ojos cristalizados, tumbada en el suelo, camiseta rasgada, ligeros cortes en el rostro

2°: Payton Greene, ilesa, sobre Amelia con unas grandes tijeras de costura en su mano izquierda, muy cerca del rostro de la joven, con su mano derecha sostenía las manos de su compañera

3°:Sakuno Ryuzaki, al borde del llanto, inmovilizada con las manos en su espalda con un gran mechón del su cabello cortado y en el suelo.

4°: Ellie Greene, ilesa al igual que su hermana, sosteniendo las muñecas de Sakuno con la mano izquierda, mientras que con el brazo derecho rodeaba el cuello de la chia ahorcándola un poco

No había ninguna duda de lo que había pasado, la directora tampoco dudaba de las culpables

-señoritas Greene, siganme.- dijo la directora con el tono mas serio que alguna vez hayan escuchado

Las gemelas nerviosas se perdieron de la vista de Sakuno y Eli. entonces Sakuno se largó a llorar y abrazo a su amiga como si la vida se le fuera.

¿que pasará?

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

¡he renacido de entre las sombras! y les vengo con este capitulo que me costo bastante escribirlo por que a mi cabeza se le acaban las ideas, y los exámenes no me ayudan =0= bueeeno, ni idea de cuando actualice, espero sea pronto y se me encienda mi musa

gracias a:

lali

-chan (gracias por la opinión, y creo que tienes razon. tratare de tomarla en cuenta n-n)

chio

espero pueda estar pronto por aqui

atte:neko-mimi girl!


	12. epifanía

Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, la historia si

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

NOTA: los personajes de mi propiedad tienen su ficha en mi perfil por si alguien quiere leerlos n-n ahora si, disfruten la lectura

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *'• * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * •

Había pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con las tijeras. Las brujas no se habían aparecido en este tiempo, Las chicas agradecían esto. A Sakuno, Liz le hizo un flequillo acomodado al lado derecho del rostro acortando un poco el mechón de cabello cortado, la verdad es que le quedaba muy bien. Sakuno le había expresado de mil y una maneras la gratitud que le tenia por haberla defendido del par de arpías, la verdad es que Eli ya se había aburrido de decirle "no fue nada" hasta el cansancio. Por su parte los chicos derrotaban a cuanto rival se les pusieran por delante, sorprendiendo a muchos, enamorando a otras... todo lo que para el equipo de seigaku en "normal".

Todos estaban bastante relajados, excepto cierto chico con facciones gatunas, que pensaba constantemente en la hermosa chica de ojos rubí, estaba realmente distraído ese ultimo tiempo y todos lo notaban, pero solo el neko del seigaku supo identificar que era.

En cuanto a las clases, a todos (los que las cursaban) se les daba bastante bien, cada uno resaltando a su manera. Incluso ya el trío de chicas era conocido en la academia y Ryoma, bueno, era Ryoma y a medio instituto se les alborotaban las hormonas.

Dentro de poco la academia organizaría un evento de exhibición donde cada estudiante se mostraría con todo su talento. Se organizarían partidos, presentaciones, obras, galerías de arte, salas de proyecciones, en fin todo lo que tenga que ver con deporte, arquitectura, danza, escultura, música, pintura, poesía, fotografía, e incluso moda y cómics.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa, empezando por que no sabia que presentar, por que habría mucha gente importante y por que seguramente el chico que le robaba el sueño la estaría viendo. Liz se había inscrito para presentarse en gimnasia rítmica con cinta, Eli se había coordinado con un par d chicos para mezclar música mientras ello bailaban hardsyle y Ryoma iba a jugar contra Fuji.

Era un día domingo y faltaban poco menos de tres semanas para que iniciara el evento. Las chicas estaban viendo practicar al equipo, Sakuno por que le gustaba verlos, Liz por que quería conocerlos y Eli estaba ahí de mala gana.

-Saku ¿ya te decidiste?- le preguntó Liz viendo como los chicos corrían alrededor de las canchas.

-no- respondió la aludida tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- no importa lo mucho que lo piense, no se me ocurre nada-terminó suspirando.

-haz lo que sea- hablo Eli encogiéndose de hombros- cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien.

-yo reo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que cierta persona te vea- dijo una risueña Liz haciendo que la castaña junto a ella se sonrojara y la ojiazul la acompañara en su risa.

- n-no s-se de q-que ha-hablan- Sakuno estaba roja como un tomate y muy nerviosa, quería mucho a sus amigas, pero odiaba que le insinuara cosas como esa

-ya relájate, tampoco es que vayas a hacer un streap-tease- se rió Liz al ver la cara de vergüenza y horror de su amiga.

-pero es cierto que podrías mostrarte un poco, así como para que te vea-apoyo Eli a la idea de la teñida.

-NO VOY A HACER TAL COSA- ante el grito de la chica ambas americanas levantaron las manos en son de paz.

-bueno ya, no grites- dijo Eli con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como una vena salia en la sien de la castaña

-¡mira es Ryoma!-dijo Liz apuntando detras de Saku

-¿donde?-dijo la chica al voltearse para verlo, pero al no poder divisarlo se giró nuevamente para encarar aun mas molesta a sus amigas, pero solo pudo ver como ellas se alejaban rápidamente- ¡Esta me las pagan!- volvió a gritar y seguidamente se echó a correr detrás de ellas.

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *'• * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

En algún lugar de aquel gran instituto, estaba un chio de cabellos negros verdosos dormitando bajo un árbol pero unos ruidos lograron despertarlo. El chico se giro perezosamente para poder ver con claridad la causa de su despertar y pudo divisar como un par de jóvenes pasaba corriendo junto a el, siendo perseguidas por una chica pelirroja muy conocida por el. "demasiado conocida" pensó para si. ¿que le pasaba con esa chica? esa pregunta rondaba constantemente en su cabeza desde hace algún tiempo. Había algo distinto en el desde que esa chica había llegado desde Japón, pero se le era muy difícil describirlo. era como si de la nada ella se hubiera introducido en su pecho produciendo una sensación cálida y agradable, junto con un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago cada vez que la miraba. Recordó su impotencia cuando el rubio ese se atrevió a besarla frente a el, también recordó la repentina molestia que lo invadió al ver a Eiji abrazándola y estando demasiado cerca para su gusto. "no es posible" pensó con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro con un leve tono rojizo al unir todos los puntos y darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía "en que momento paso esto" se pregunto poniendo su gorra sobre su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo de quien pase por ahí ahora todo estaba tan claro, no sabia como pudo haber sido tan ciego, como no pudo ver algo que por tanto tiempo había sido tan evidente. en eso escucho como el grupo de adolescentes pasaba nuevamente junto a el, movió levemente su gorra de sus ojos para verlas, entonces vio como la chica que en esos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos reía alegremente, "que hermosa es" pensó viéndola disimuladamente bajo su gorra. "pero...a ella...¿le gustara Eiji " la rabia lo invadió nuevamente al pensar que su sempai se pudo haber ganado el amor de Sakuno antes que el mismo "ah no, eso no es verdad" se intento convencer a si mismo, pero aun quedaba una voz que le decía que ella estaba enamorada de Eiji. Tendría que comprobarlo pero si es así ya no lo sera por mucho. sonrió sintiendo como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros junto con su confusión sus parpados comenzaron a hacerse mas pesados "te quiero Sakuno" fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo su cabeza antes de dormirse con una sonrisa de estúpido en su rostro cubierto por su amada gorra blanca.

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *'• * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

en un lugar algo alejado de donde el ambarino tenia su epifanía nuestras chicas ya habían dejado de correr y sentadas sobe el pasto hablaban animadamente sobre temas sin mucha importancia cuando el tema de las gemelas salio a la luz  
-que tranquilo ha estado todo sin el dúo problemático cerca-dijo Liz estirándose  
-si, que bien que no se han aparecido por aquí- la apoyo Eli sonriendo  
-pero las sigo sintiendo cada vez que me veo el flequillo- lloraba cómicamente Saku  
-pero si igual te queda bien-la trato de animar Liz  
-extraño mi cabello-exclamo melodramática la castaña rojiza  
-deja de quejarte y piensa que harás para tu presentación- la distrajo la joven rockera  
-no quiero pensar- "esta en sus días" pensaron ambas Americanas mirando a la oriental  
-y si cantas algo en japones- sugirió Eli y vio como los ojos de la joven brillaban mas de lo normal  
-conozco esa mirada, se te ocurrió algo-hablo la pelinegra algo temerosa, nunca se sabe que puede hacer  
-si, y empezare ya- dijo Sakuno y acto seguido se levanto y comenzó a caminar  
-sabes lo que esta pensando-le preguntó Eli a su amiga  
-no, ni idea ¿tu?- le respondió la aludida  
-estoy igual que tu- dijo de vuela mientras ambas observaban como la única chica japonesa de toda la academia se iba en dirección al gran edificio.

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *'• * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

En el camino hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el aula de música, Sakuno pudo ver a cierto chico durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol, "es como si cualquier lugar le fuera cómodo para dormir" pensó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que en algún momento se había acercado y sentado junto a Ryoma. Tenía su gorra sobre el rostro y sus brazos a los costados, estaba muy relajado. La chica sonrió nuevamente con nostalgia ¿cuantas veces lo había observado dormir? había perdido la cuenta, en esos momentos volvió a sentirse como una niña de 12 años tímida y reservada. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero no sus sentimientos. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento sopló e hizo caer la gorra del muchacho junto a su cabeza, dejando visible la casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Sakuno se le quedó viendo por largo rato, jugando con sus cabellos, pero luego recordó lo que debía hacer así que le dio un sube beso en la frente al chico, le puso la gorra como la había encontrado y se marchó sonrojada retomando su camino hacia el edificio.

Tiempo después Ryoma despertó sintiendo una cálida sensación en su frente ¿estaría enfermo?. seria mejor ignorarlo y volver a su habitación, tal vez pueda ver a Sakuno desde su ventana.

' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *'• * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *' • * * • *

Por fin! hasta ahora he podido actualizar y por fin ryoma-despistado-echizen se ha dado cuenta!

gracias a:

-lali

-orne: con respecto a eso... Payton es la gemela de Ellie aunque no se parecen físicamente. Eli (Amelia) no tiene nada que ver con ellas. cualquier duda que tengas avísame y te respondo n-n

-minachi-chan

-DULCECITO311

bueno esta semana estoy forrada en trabajos asi que no se si podre escribir. Recuerden que cualquier duda, opinión, sugerencia o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme déjenmelo en un review

bye!

atte: neko-mimi girl! :3


	13. dimelo

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso por mero ocio

-dialogo-

_"pensamiento"_

**cantando**

(mis comentarios/traduccion)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Era un nuevo dia y todos en la gran institucion estaban en sus clases, los unicos que se salvaban de estas eran los que formaban parte del equipo del seigaku, que se encontraban en otra academia jugando sus respectivos partidos.

Sakuno estaba en composición junto con Eli, de vez en cuando ambas se sentían observadas, sin embargo ninguna le daba mucha importancia, después de todo había muchos babosos en aquella aula. Y no se equivocaban, pues muchos chicos se les quedaban viendo como si fueran las únicas mujeres que hubieran visto en su vida, lo cual a su vez generaba la molestia de las chicas presentes, que las miraban con cierto rencor. Pero ni Saku ni Eli se daban cuenta de todo esto, pues estaban muy entretenidas enviándose notas, claro, cuando el maestro no la miraba. Pero la voz fuerte del hombre que daba la clase las hizo dejar de escribir y mirar al frente rápidamente

-Bueno como todos ya saben dentro de exactamente 18 días sera la semana de exhibición- su voz era realmente grave por lo que llamo la atención de toda el aula- y espero que todos ya tengan su acto preparado. Ahora les daré los horarios para los días - dicho y hecho, lo que quedo fue:

*Lunes: arquitectura-deporte

*Martes: fotografía-pintura

*Miercoles: escultura-moda

*Jueves:poesía-cómics

*Viernes:danza-musica

Curiosamente Sakuno debería cerrar todo el evento, esto la ponía realmente nerviosa porque todo aquel que iría al evento la estaría mirando, es mas, gente que podría iniciar su carrera... pero sin presión...

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Una chica con un extraño cabello multicolor iba corriendo por los pasillos con un papel en las manos, entonces pudo ver entre la gente a otras dos chicas aparentemente de su edad y apuro aun mas su paso.

-¡SAKU! ¡ELI!- las llamo momentos antes de llegar delante de ellas y darse unos segundos para normalizar su respiración

-¿que paso?/¿de donde vienes corriendo?- preguntaron, pero ni a una ni a otra se les entendió por hablar al mismo tiempo

-¿ya supieron quien va a estar en la exhibición?- pregunto expectante una vez recuperado su aliento

-es mucha gente como para saberlo-le respondió simplemente la dj como si fuera poca cosa- ¿por que? ¿alguien interesante?- le devolvió la pregunta ahora con algo mas de interés

- No, ¡solo es Sebastian Rose!- Respondió casi gritando y enseñandoles el papel que tenia en las manos, dejando ver la foto de un joven de unos 19 años, alto, bronceado pero no exageradamente, de cabello liso y largo (para ser un chico) de un color negro intenso con las puntas blancas. Tenia un estilo similar al de Eli, muy rockero, ademas, era bastante atractivo.

-¡QUE!- el grito de Eli al tomar la hoja de papel perfectamente se podría escuchar desde Japón.

-como lo oyes ¡estará aquí!- chillo la pelinegra dando saltitos de felicidad

-¿quien?- preguntó una confundida Sakuno, provocando que ambas americanas la quedaran viendo como bicho raro

-¿no conoces a Sebastian Rose?-casi gritaron a coro haciendo que la oji-rubí se hiciera chibi

-¿a-acaso debería?-alcanzó a articular nerviosa por la penetrante mirada que combinaban sus amigas

-¡SI, SI DEBERÍAS!- le respondieron nuevamente a coro asustando a la chica castaña-rojiza

-como se nota que eres una japonesita lejana- el dijo Liz acariciándole la cabeza tal y como si fuera un perro, o un niñito que no sabe de lo que habla

-¡bueno me van a decir o no!- dijo algo molesta por que la tratasen así

-Sebastian Rose es uno de los mejores músicos del país, es considerado por muchos como uno de los mejores compositores de todo occidente. El año pasado fundó su propia disquera, que se convirtió en una de las más exitosas de todas. Ademas hasta ahora ha sido el único músico independiente menor de 25 años- explicó Eli en una ensoñación, siendo apoyada por Liz.

-hmm..- la japonesa se dedicó a observar detenidamente la hoja de papel que tenía la foto del joven mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que su amiga le contaba, pero un abrazo interrumpió sus pensamientos y cuando miró hacia atrás vio el rostro siempre alegre de su "hermano"- hola Eiji ¿que tal los juegos?

-como siempre ¡nadie puede derrotar al increíble equipo seigaku!- dijo el recién llegado con su característico semblante alegre mientras ella reía.

-¿hace cuanto llegaron?  
-hace un rato, justo después del juego de Taka-san  
-bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde y la anciana me odia-dijo Eli, se sentía ahogada, muchas personas para su gusto.  
-tienes razón, no quiero que me castigue como la semana pasada- se quejo recordando cuando la maestra la hizo limpiar hasta la más mínima mota de polvo en toda el aula sólo por llegar 3 minutos tarde.  
-si no quieres volver a limpiar el salón de nuevo sera mejor que corramos- le advirtió Liz, quien se había dado cuenta de la ansiedad de la rockera  
-ok, ya voy- la japonesa suspiro derrotada- pero no entiendo por que deben enseñar matemáticas en una academia de artes-  
-créeme, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo-la Dj también suspiro, y sin despedirse se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
-ella, es bastante especial ¿no es así?- dijo el Fuji, quien sabe cuando había aparecido  
-es... diferente, depende de si le agradas si es para bien o para mal-dijo simplemente la pelinegra y sin decir nada mas siguió el camino que había tomado su amiga, llevándose a rastras a Sakuno, que solo atino a mover su mano en forma de despedida.  
-esas chicas son raras, ¡y se llevaron a mi Saku!-dijo llorando el neko del Seigaku mientras era consolado por momo  
-ya, ya, pronto tendrás tiempo para estar con ella-el pelinegro intentaba calmar el llanto de su amigo, pero la verdad es que parecía una tarea imposible.

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

mientras en un lugar cercano, mejor dicho a la vuelta de ese mismo pasillo, estaba un ambarino que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir y golpear hasta la muerte a su sempai ¿quien se creía para abrazar a Sakuno? ¿acaso ese maldito no entendía que esa chica ya estaba reservada para el príncipe?y mas aun ¿que era de ella como para llamarla "mi Saku"?. El chico había llegado hasta allí par ver el momento exacto en que el pelirrojo abrazaba a la chica que le quitaba la respiración, encendiendo nuevamente la ira en él, una ira que solo salia cuando veía a otro tipo acercarse a precisamente esa chica. seria mejor alejarse de allí o terminaría matando a alguien.

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Hace ya bastante que habían terminado las clases y prácticamente toda la academia estaba en el comedor. pero una joven japonesa aun estaba en una gran sala de música, sentada frente al piano, realmente centrada en su tarea de mezclar distintas notas para ver si alguna combinación le agradaba. estaba atardeciendo asi que los rayos anaranjados se infiltraban por las ventanas creando un ambiente agradable, pero la chica no lo veía así. Estaba demasiado concentrada y algo frustrada al no poder encontrar la melodía adecuada para la letra que había escrito. En esa canción había puesto todo su corazón y ahora no podía encontrar la misma emoción en si misma como para ponerla en el instrumento. cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo que había vivido. recordó la primera vez que lo vió, cuando lo vio jugar, cuando lo vio en el salón de su clase, recordó cada momento que por ese tiempo atesoraba en su corazón, y por inercia sus manos se movieron, creando el inicio perfecto. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, recordando y disfrutando de la melodía que tocaba desde su corazón y cantó el primer verso de su canción

**Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni **(no olvidaré estos sentimientos que encontré)

sin embargo se detuvo al sentir una presencia tras ella, se levanto, giró y vio a la rozan e inspiración de esa misma canción, Ryoma. Al mirarlo, su rostro se enrojeció tal y como lo hacía a los 12 años, cuando se enamoró por primera y única vez.

-R-Ryo-ma- solo atinó a tartamudear su nombre al verse descubierta abriendo su corazón

-lo..lamento...no debí entrar así- el chico estaba igual de nervioso que ella, habia estado viendo escondido detrás de la puerta pero sintió como alguien lo empujó y terminó entrando bruscamente al salón

-no... te..preocupes- Sakuno estaba avergonzada, aun mantenía ese rubor que hace algún tiempo era tan característico de ella, pero que ahora solo mostraba cuando se trataba del príncipe.

-oye.. esa canción..¿es para alguien?- preguntó él de repente luego de unos segundos de silencio

-si, es para alguien del que llevo ya bastante enamorada- dijo ella con una luz especial en sus ojos, el muchacho notó esto y una gran duda surgio en su interior, ella esta enamorada pero ¿de quien?

-¿lo conozco?- volvio a preguntar intentando saber

-si,¿sabes? el es tenista, pero no se lo que siente por mi- respondió la oji-rubí intentando hacerle entender, aguantando las ganas de decirle "ERES TU"

-si me dices quien es te puedo ayudar- dijo el _"la verdad es que cuando lo sepa lo golpearé hasta matarlo"_ pensó mostrando una ligera sonrisa, ella estaba enamorada de alguien, pero eso no quiere decir que el no tenga una oportunidad.

-n-no! n-no te lo d-diré!- se exalto, ella no le iba a decir nada, _"después de todo si se lo dijera el se alejaría"_

-¿por que?- insistió él acercándose, quería saber para saber a quien matar

-n-no q-quiero d-de-decirlo- ella se ponía mas nerviosa aún con su cercanía, pero no le molestaba

-dime- no iba a desistir, a cada palabra de ambos él se acercaba más, hasta que ella estaba apoyada en el costado del piano y el muy cerca de ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo e impidiéndole escapar al poner sus brazos a cada lado de ella.

-n-no- ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada y a él le encantaba verla así por su persona

-dimelo- ordenó el acercando su rostro al de ella

-¿por qué quieres saber?- ahora la que preguntaba era ella tomandolo a él por sorpresa

-para saber a quien matar- respondió en un susurro mirando atentamente el rostro atonito de su compañera. La jove abrio la boca para decir algo pero escucharon como la puerta se abria

-oye Saku ya terminaste por que necesito que me ayudes a... ups, estas ocupada- era Eli que ahora miraba picaramente a la castaña al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola y de su posición

-e-este...yo...- la castaña estaba roja a mas no poder, la miradita de Eli no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. Pero luego sintió como Ryoma se alejaba de ella y salía del salón, no sin antes darle una mirada significativa a Sakuno y una molesta a Eli.

-¿que estaba pasando aqui?- pregunto una curiosa Eli cruzandose de brazos y sonriendo

-te juro que ni yo se- respondió la castaña-rojiza viendo la puerta por donde segundos antes se había ido el ambarino.

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

He vuelto! y con un cap un poco mas largo de lo normal (que escribi cuando me llego la inspiracion el fisica :3) jeje a ver si alguien me dice que cancion es! si le asiertan algo magico y maravilloso les pasara (no se vale buscar, solo a mente y memoria :3)

gracias a:

-minachi-chan (gracias y no te preocupes que no tengo pensado dejar de escribir)

-DULCECITO311 (asñoneytnbas amo tu nombre *u*, y si la verdad es que para mi ryoma ahora va hacer todo lo humanamente posible y tal vez algo mas para tener a quien quiera y en tanto Saku para mi es que no va a hacer grandes esfuerzos por llamar directamente su atencion, por que sabe cuanto lo molesta esa actitud en la gente n-n)

-Lali (me alegro de que te guste y de que sugas leyendo ya que fuiste una de las primeras seguidoras de esta historia)

-Laurita (bienvenida n-n y gracias por pasarte por aqui)

-Aralefics (tu comentario me hizo sonreir como por tres dias *-*)

y de nuevo estoy forrada en trabajo (termino uno y me dan tres mas TT^TT no es justo!) asi que no se cuando pueda actualizar

atte: neko-mimi girl!


	14. se acerca el dia

lo de siempre:

los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, y los uso sin fines de lucro

la historia y algunos personajes si me pertenecen

-dialogo-

_"pensamiento"_

**cantando**

(mis comentarios/traducción)

' • * * • *cambio de escena

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido para todos, pues ya sólo quedaban tres días para el evento. Las cosas para el equipo no podían estar mejor, con cada partido que jugaban alguien les ofrecía algo, desde fanáticas dementes, jugadores ya profesionales, o incluso, entrenadores famosos. Para la mayoría de los que estudiaban en la academia estaban nerviosos, claro excluyendo a esas personas con nervios de acero. Todos corrían de allá para acá haciendo los preparativos. Todos se habían enterado de que varias personas del "Urban Arts Institute" irían a retarlos, y no iban a permitir que les vencieran. El Urban Arts Institute y la American Humanist Academy habían sido rivales desde que ambas se fundaron, al ser prácticamente las únicas instituciones dedicadas a las artes y estar ambas en California. El Urban estaba en San Diego y la Humanist en Los Ángeles.

A pesar de todo, los estudiantes estaban muy emocionados y a la vez nerviosos al tener la oportunidad de mostrar su talento al público, pero en general se respiraba un aire animado y optimista. esto mismo relajaba a Sakuno, que ahora estaba en el comedor junto a Liz, ya que Eli había ido a trabajar. Ellas hablaban tranquilamente sobre temas cotidianos hasta que un estruendo y un grito las hizo voltearse. Pudieron ver a una chica unos años menor que ellas, de cabello grisáceo y muy delgada, tirada en el suelo mirando atemorizada a un par de mojadas y enfadadas arpías.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS ECHO!- solo Ellie podía gritar a tal tono, por poco y deja sordo a medio instituto

-y- yo- l-lo l-la-mento mu-mucho- decía la muchacha mientras temblaba ligeramente

-OH, YO TE HARÉ LAMENTARLO- se escucho decir a Payton mientras tomaba a la menor por el cuello de la camiseta y la obligaba a levantarse

-n-no e-era mi i-inten-cion -ella estaba aterrada ¿tanto le podían temer a las brujas?

Las Greene estaban por contestarle cuando sintieron que algo o mas bien alguien reía fuertemente

-no sabia que las arpías estaban buscando carne fresca- esa era Liz que reía sonoramente, siendo seguida por Sakuno y algunas personas más, haciendo enfadar aun mas a ese par.

-Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ- le grito Payton soltando bruscamente a la chica y se giro para encarar a Liz

-¿y quien te crees tú para creer que puedes tratar así a las personas?- le respondió Sakuno, que se había levantado de su asiento para ayudar a la menor, quien le miraba agradecida

-MALDITA ME LAS VAS A...- la rubia iba a seguir pero Saku la interrumpió

-mejor no pierdas tu tiempo amenazándome, por que eso te puede servir con muchas personas, pero conmigo no. Recuerda esto: no te temo- hablo decidida, provocando que muchas personas la miraran con admiración ¿de verdad había alguien que era capaz de hacerle frente a ese par?

-es cierto, además tu solo eres una zorra barata con un apellido conocido- dijo la pelinegra despectiva ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella

-COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLARNOS ASÍ- esta vez era Ellie quien intentaba salvar el orgullo de su hermana

-¿de que te quejas? si sólo tenemos el valor de decir lo que todo el mundo sabe, claro, menos ustedes- Liz se seguía carcajeando, alimentando la ira de las gemelas

-USTEDES VAN A CAER ¿ACASO NO SABEN QUIENES SON NUESTROS PADRES?- lo dijeron amenazadoramente ambas Greene a coro, cada una mirando a la pelinegra y a la japonesa, respectivamente

-adelante, inténtenlo quiero ver con ponen cada pizca de su atención y energía intentando dañarnos, por que escuchen, ustedes no son mas que un par de arpías con un gran ego, sin personalidad propia, escondidas tras sus padres, al no ser capaz de defenderse por si solas- apenas Sakuno terminó de hablar se escucharon aplausos y ovaciones tanto para la gimnasta como para la música

-LAS ACABARÉ- esto fue lo ultimo que se escucho de las brujas, ya que ambas salieron de aquel lugar, tomadas del brazo como era su costumbre

Una vez que ellas se perdieron de vista varias personas se les acercaron para felicitarlas por su valentía, hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a encarar y mucho menos a bajar del trono a el par de brujas. La chica que habían "salvado" resultó ser la prima de ese par, les dijo que desde que tenía memoria ellas se aprovechaban de las personas con tal de vivir fácilmente También les dijo que lo de ahora había sido porque Ellie le ordenó traerle una bebida y cuando se la llevaba alguien la había hecho tropezar, provocando que la bebida cayera sobre ellas. Después de agradecerles infinitas veces por lo hecho, se retiró a su habitación

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

Unas horas después Eli ya había vuelto y estaba sentada junto a Saku , mientras ella le contaba lo ocurrido y ambas esperaban frente al camerino del gimnasio para ver el traje que Liz había preparado para su presentación

-genial ahora tenemos a uno de sus familiares de nuestro lado- bromeó Eli cuando Sakuno terminó de contarle lo sucedido en la mañana, a la vez que Liz salia de uno de los cubículos, luego de un largo rato ahí dentro

-y ¿que les parece?-preguntó orgullosa al llevar un vestido corto aparentemente a tirantes (todos los trajes de gimnasia son de cuello redondo y manga larga, pero la tela es del mismo color de la piel) sin espalda, le llegaba poco mas abajo del muslo, era ajustado dejando ver su delgado cuerpo. La parte de arriba era blanca y en el borde tenia encaje también blanco, abajo terminaba en tonos celestes y con un textura similar a las plumas de un ave, estaba cubierto de brillo.

-TE VES HERMOSA- sus amigas al verla gritaron emocionadas, ni siquiera Amelia podía resistirse a emocionarse ante un hermoso vestido.

-lo se, ¿no es fabuloso?- volvió a preguntar la gimnasta dando un giro, lo que mas le gustaba de sus presentaciones eran los atuendos

-si, mucho, ¿y con que te presentarás?-dijo la joven oriental, ya que su compañera de cuarto no había mencionado gran cosa de su presentación

-con esta- respondió sacando una larga cinta con tantos colores como su cabello

-realmente tu eres como un arcoiris- dijo la rockera con un toque de gracia

-si y así me gusta- dijo la aludida pero su rostro enrojeció por completo al ver hacia la puerta y ver a cierto rubio sonriendo mientras lo observaba descaradamente. El rostro furioso y sonrojado de la pelinegra hizo volteara sus dos amigas y tuvieron una reacción similar

-LARGO DE AQUÍ- Eli fue la primera en reaccionar, acerándose rápidamente y con fuerza bruta lo tomo de un brazo, lo levanto haciendo una llave y lo lanzo bastante fuerte afuera del vestidor

-ahora si se esta pasando mira que entrar al vestidor...- se quejaba Liz que había entrado de nueva cuenta al cubículo pero solo Sakuno escuchaba sus quejas por que la chica rockera estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia donde había lanzado a William

_"que es lo que pretendes, dime, no se por que sigo teniendo estos malditos sentimientos, realmente quisiera arrancarme el corazón y así ya no sufrir cada vez que te veo intentando estar con otra mujer. Aun no entiendo, ¿por que? por que lo nuestro no funcionó, por que si al principio todo iba tan bien por que actuaste así, y sobre todo, por que no hice nada por evitarlo. Ahora mi cuerpo sanó las herida y golpes que me hiciste, pero mi pecho sigue doliendo cada vez que te veo. Pero ahora debo dejarte ir, debo borrar de una vez estos sentimientos que tanto dolor me están provocando, pero...me pregunto si debería decirles lo que pasó..." _

-Eli...Eli... tierra llamando a Amelia...- Sakuno llevaba unos minutos tratando de regresar a Eli, pero esta no reaccionaba- AMELIA HART- el grito de la chica fácilmente lo podría haber escuchado su abuela allá en Japon, pero Eli no reaccionaba

-yo se como hacerla reaccionar- le dijo la teñida apartando a su amiga y seguidamente le arrojó a la ida un jarro de agua

-AHH, Y AHORA QUE TE PASA!- la rockera se sobresalto al sentía como el frió liquido la mojaba en segundos

-lo siento, lo siento... pero no respondías-se excusó la chica riendo un poco

Entre tanta cosa no se habían dado cuenta que Sakuno había salido del camerino y se encontraba afuera sentada en el césped mirando al cielo

-creo que después de mi presentación se lo diré- pensaba en voz alta- pero.. no se como ira a reaccionar, últimamente es.. diferente, espero que sea buena señal- cierra los ojos y llega a su mente el rostro masculino que le robaba el aliento- Ryoma-kun...daisuki- suspiro ignorante de la mirada molesta que una castaña le dirigía

_"no, no te lo permitiré el es mio, y no dejare que algo como tu me lo quite"_ pensaba Ellie mientras se giraba para ir a buscar a su gemela y contarle lo que había escuchado

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

En las canchas de tenis todos estaban entrenando duro, tanto los estudiantes como los "invitados" pero un chico en especial parecía distraído, como si algo lo inquietara, pero los demás no se daban cuenta. Llego un momento en que se organizaron para jugar partidos y curiosamente a Ryoma le tocó jugar con una de las causas de sus inseguridades, Eiji.

-Nya! hace tiempo que quería jugar contra el O'chibi- canturreaba el neko con su tan normal alegría

-hmp- el ambarino solo daba monosílabos secos en repuesta y se preparaba para sacar, con cierta rabia contenida

Entonces el partido comenzó, al principio con un peloteo, pero eso cambió a la vez que a ambos "contrincantes" se les aceleraba el pulso, haciendo cada golpe mas poderoso y mas certero.

Cada golpe era mas fuerte, dejando en claro el deseo de ambos por ganar. Todos aquellos que miraban estaban atónitos nunca vieron nada parecido, ni siquiera en alguno de los anteriores partidos del príncipe, era como si quisiera que su sempai sufriera, como si estuviera descargando su rabia contra él, puesto que sus tiros tenían una fuerza y rapidez impresionantes. Eiji no se quedaba atrás, respondía a cada ataque con alguna de sus múltiples acrobacias, dejando con la boca abierta a los espectadores, asombrados con su flexibilidad digna de el mejor de los atletas, aún siendo un tenista.  
De esto último se dio cuenta cierta pelinegra que casualmente pasaba por allí en busca de su compañera de habitación. Ella al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en las canchas se abrió paso por entre la gente para poder observar mejor, quedando fuertemente impresionada por las habilidades del pelirrojo. Se olvido completamente de lo que estaba haciendo y se dedico a estudiar los movimientos del "hermano" de su amiga. Pudo ver claramente las piruetas y la notable fuerza que empleaba para regresar los poderosos ataques que le mandaba el menor. A la chica le brillaban los ojos cada vez que el neko demostraba alguno de sus tiros especiales, según ella demostrando que la gimnasia no era inútil como muchos decían, sino que era utilizable en deportes, y con algo de imaginación también era posible usarla en la vida diaria. Se quedó viendo el juego hasta el final, que se dio más que nada por que el entrenamiento se terminó. Entonces se adentró en la cancha y se acercó sonriendo al chico que había estado observando, quien ahora estaba bebiendo agua. Cuando ella llegó junto a él, este dejó de beber para mirarla confuso  
-¿dónde aprendiste a moverte así?- habló Liz mirándolo sin perder su sonrisa. El al oírla correspondió el gesto y se acercó un poco a ella, haciendo notar la diferencia de alturas que había entre ellos  
-jeje, cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho la gimnasia, por eso siempre la practicaba creo que fue algo natural que hiciera piruetas todo el tiempo. Luego entré al club de tenis de mi escuela, pero como aún me gustaba la gimnasia y las piruetas, mezclé el tenis y la gimnasia para formar mi propio estilo de juego. Así formé el tenis acrobático ella al oír su relato no pudo hacer mas que ensanchar su sonrisa  
-gracias- dijo ella, logrando confundir al tenista  
-y eso por que?- preguntó el, con la duda leyéndose en su rostro inocente, haciéndolo lucir realmente adorable.  
-siempre he escuchado decir a muchas personas que si no estas en un escenario o en un tapete, la gimnasia se vuelve inútil. Pero hay gente como tu que demuestran lo contrario- dijo ella con un brillo especial en su mirada.  
-sabes todos los que dicen que es inútil, es por que lo intentaron y no pudieron- una vez dicho esto ambos rieron alegremente.  
-oye...en tres días tengo que abrir la exhibición de gimnasia de la academia...y...no se si mi rutina es lo suficientemente buena-hizo una pausa, era raro por que ella jamás dudaba- ¿me podrías ayudar a mejorarla?- finalizó algo apenada  
-nya! claro- respondió con su tan característica sonrisa infantil  
-¿te parece si nos vemos en el gimnasio en media hora?-  
-seguro!- dijo el animado y recibió una mirada agradecida por parte de la chica  
-bueno, hasta entonces- se despidió la pelinegra empezando a salir de la cancha, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta  
Una vez que Liz se fue, Eiji se vio rodeado de sus compañeros.  
-estoy tan orgulloso, por fin tienes una cita- lloraba momo dramáticamente abrazando al acróbata  
-¿d-e que demonios están hablando?- dijo el mientras su rostro imitaba el tono de su cabello  
-no te hagas, que te vimos- dijo picaramente Oishi mirando el sonrojo de su amigo  
-no se de que me hablan- se defendía el cada vez más nervioso por la insinuaciones de sus compañeros  
-así que a Eiji le gusta la amiga de Sakuno, esto puede ser útil- como siempre Inui no perdía oportunidad de anotar datos en su inseparable libreta  
-A POR ELLA EIJI, BURING- por alguna razón Takeshi aun tenia la raqueta que había utilizado en su partido contra Momo

Y asi continuaron molestando al pelirrojo por un buen rato, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas

' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • * ' • * * • *

TAN TAN TAAANNN! HE REGRESADO! eso es un milagro y les vengo con este cap que mas que nada es un preambulo para el siguiente que sera la exhibición y la llegada de el famoso sebastian y de paso la revelacion de lo que realmente paso con Eli (creo que se me hara bastante largo)

otra cosa, sobre Eiji y Liz no estoy segura de hacerlos pareja, solo se me apeteció acercarlos por que creo que se parecen en cierta forma XDD eso, asi que dejenme sus comentarios para poder decidir si emparejarlos o solo dejarlos como buenos amigo que comparten gustos

gracias a:

DULCECITO311

Lali

minachi-chan

bueno, detesto tener mucho trabajo y poco tiempo pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible por que ya tengo mas o menos la idea de como sera

y recuerden que cualquier coa que deban decirme, sea buena o mala, no duden en decirmela que todo es bien recibido

ahora yo me voy a estudiar (odio quimica TT^TT)

Atte: neko-mimi girl! :3


End file.
